Before We Were Warriors
by DawnfireJazz
Summary: A collection of back stories of some of our young Autobots before they became the warriors we all know and love
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers: Before We Were Warriors**

G1 based

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

**(Ratchet and the Twins)**

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

"Ratchet, I am very serious," Optimus Prime answered patiently.

Ratchet, CMO of the Autobot forces glanced down at the two twin sparklings on the table before him. And the two glanced back at him with a look that was a cross of curiosity and uncertainty.

Word had reached the Autobot's that Decepticons were forcing captured Autobots and Neutral's to fight in what was left of the Gladiator Games. Optimus had lead a team and raided the compound and rescued the prisoners. But to their horror they had discovered two sparklings there in a wild state.

Right now they were calm but that was probably shock after everything that had probably happen to them, when they were found cowering in a corner of a room the red one had tried to bite Ironhide's ped and the yellow one had snarled like a rabid Cyber-Dog.

To calm them Optimus had held them to close to his spark and the energy's of the Matrix had calmed them as they headed back to Iacon. When they arrived Optimus had taken them straight to the Med Bay.

"I'm a medic, not a caretaker," Ratchet argued.

"Which is why you're the perfect choice. You're not on the battle field as often as the others."

"But. . ."

"It's just until we can find another suitable caretaker."

Ratchet grumbled but finally agreed, Optimus had a point. With the war safe havens were becoming scarce. Neutral's, even sparklings and younglings weren't safe from Megatron's wrath anymore.

"I'm sorry Ratchet but their your responsibility for the foreseeable future. I'll leave you to get to know them." Optimus patted the twins on the helms and left. As soon as he was gone Ratchet grumbled and grabbed a scanner.

"Hey there Doc Bot," a cheerful voiced called from the doorway.

"Jazz what do you want? And don't call me 'Doc'!" Ratchet said without turning.

The black and white Saboteur walked in, "Just wanted to check on the little guy's, see how their doing." He reached the table where the twins were. "Hey mini mech's, how's it going?" The medic noticed the twins had perked up at the black and white bot's appearance. Not that that was a surprise, Jazz could befriend anyone.

"Jazz in less your hurt, sick or dying get out, this is a Med Bay not the rec room."

Jazz didn't seem offended, "Alright Doc Bot I'll go. Don't get in to much trouble now."

Ratchet turned to him surprised, "What trouble could I possible get into?"

Jazz just grinned, "You'll see." And left before Ratchet could ask.

Grumbling Ratchet turned back to the table. . . to find the twins gone. "What the?" A noise caught his attention, looking over the table towards the door he was met with a shocking sight. The yellow one, _'Sunstreaker he believed_,' was standing on his red twin's, _'Sideswipe, that's it_,' shoulders trying to reach the panel for the door. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

They reach the buttons first and the door swooshed opened before he reached them sending the two onto the floor. Jumping to their feet the twins took off down the corridor. "GET BACK HERE!" Ratchet cried chasing them.

But the twins were fast and disappeared around a corner. Charging after them Ratchet ran around the corner. . . and almost ran into Elita One. The femme crocked an eyebrow ridge at him as she held the twins in her arms. "Lose something Ratchet?"

"I-I. . ." Ratchet was at a loss of what to say, he glanced at the twins who gave him their best '_innocent_' smiles as they cuddled against the femme holding them.

Elita's smile grew as she placed the twins in his arms, "You might want to keep an optic on these two. I've heard they gave the rescue team quite a lot of trouble."

"Did they," Ratchet said as he quietly cursed Jazz for not warning him.

Elita's smirk was his answer. "Don't worry, I'm sure they can't be _that much_ trouble." The pink femme then walked away. The twins reached their arms out towards the retreating femme.

"Alright you two your getting a checkup whether you like it or not," Ratchet grumbled as he headed back towards the Med Bay, the two squirmed the whole way. When he reached his designation Ratchet headed towards a med berth and placed the twins on it. As he let go of them Sideswipe snapped at his hand. "Don't you dare do that at me!" Ratchet snapped shacking a finger at him. Suddenly Sunstreaker tried to make a break for it. Ratchet barely caught him before he drove off the berth. "HOLD STILL!" He barked trying to hold them down.

He reached over to grab a scanner and tried to get the scans while still holding the squirming twins down. Ratchet looked over the results. They were a little stunted on their growth and low on energon but they would be fine with time and treatment. He placed his scanner next to them and grabbed a datapad so he could write the twins results down.

Ratchet turned back. . . to find Sideswipe had his scanner which he was using as a play sword against his brother who had gotten hold of another tool. They were striking them against each other in mock battle. "PUT THOSE DOWN BEFORE YOU PUT OUT AN OPTIC!" Ratchet ordered trying to grab them.

Sideswipe then jumped off the berth and ran across the Med Bay swinging the scanner over his head and howling what was probably suppose to be a battle cry. "GET BACK HERE!" Ratchet chased after him. Sunstreaker used that distraction to jump off the table and ran off in his own direction. Ratchet tried to catch them but their small sizes let them squeeze under tables and chairs and stay out of the medic's reach with ease. Ratchet faced palmed. "This is going to be a long day." At a noise he looked up to see the twins had opened the door again. "HEY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers: Before We Were Warriors **

**Chapter 2 **

**(Prowl and Bluestreak)**

* * *

Slowly Prowl started to reboot. Blinking to clear the static from his optics from his recharge Prowl realized he needed to get up soon or he would be late for his shift. But when he tried to rise he realized there was a small weight on his mid-section. Looking down the former enforcer found Bluestreak curled up on him.

Prowl put his arms around the small frame as he sat up, "Bluestreak one day you really must recharge in your own berth."

Every since Prowl had become the sparkling's guardian Bluestreak had been very quiet and clingy. Not that anyone blamed him. The only survivor of an entire city. When Praxus had fallen at the Decepticons hands Bluestreak had lost everything, Prowl knew it would take time for him to come to terms with it but _Primus _it had to happen to a child. Many were worried since Bluestreak had barely said anything since his arrival to Iacon. Prowl shook the depressing thoughts from his head as he stood, Blue sleepily opened his optics and gazed at him. "Come Bluestreak we must be going."

They left Prowl's hub suite and made their way towards the makeshift care center for sparklings and younglings. There was only a few currently on the base but everyone felt sure there would be more soon. The Decepticons attack on Praxus had showed that nowhere and no one was safe, not even the youngest among them.

A very unsettling thought Prowl couldn't keep from him processor as they reached their designation. Placing Bluestreak on the ground he gave the young meching a pat on his helm. "Be good Bluestreak, I'll be back soon." Prowl turned to leave and almost tripped as something grabbed one of his legs. He sighed, "Bluestreak please let go of my leg." Bluestreak shook his head and hugged harder. "I cannot take you with me, you will be fine here till I returned."

Reluctantly Bluestreak let go and watched Prowl walk away. Before he was out of sight Prowl looked back and offered Blue a rare smile. When he left Blue walked into a corner and curled up to await Prowl's return.

* * *

"Prowl. . . Prowl. . . Hey! Are you listing?"

"Of course," the former enforcer replied not looking up from his datapad. The other mech gave a huff of annoyance as Prowl continued to ignore him.

Jazz snickered. Unlike others he knew Prowl had his mind on other things. As the other bot stomped away grumbling Jazz gave Prowl an amused look, "Mech, we need ta work on yo' people skills."

"Thank you Jazz but I prefer my _people skills_ the way they are," the door winged mech replied.

"Will see 'bout tha'. Now come on, will be late fer th' meetin'," Jazz said with a wave of his hand as he walked away.

Prowl followed, part of his attention was on his report for the meeting but the rest was on Bluestreak. He liked to keep Bluestreak close and usually he did but he couldn't take the sparkling to a meeting. Especially with all the higher ups. Something suddenly thumbed against his helm. Startled he turned and glared at the saboteur, "Jazz."

"Just seein' if ya were still in there," was the cheeky replied.

Prowl gave him his best _I don't approve_ look. "Jazz I have to say, you're the most childish person I've ever known and it amazes me that you were promoted to head of Special Operations already. And yet this hasn't curbed you of your childishness yet. I'll let you compute that as you will."

"Ya know most bots would take tha' as an insult. . . good thing A'm not most bots," Jazz replied. Prowl ignored him as they continued towards the meeting room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the care center Bluestreak began to twitch after some time. He kept looking up hoping Prowl would walk through the door any minute. He didn't.

Blue looked towards the caretakers and saw they were all busy when a fight had broken out between two younglings. Slowly he began inching towards the doorway, luckily it was open. When he was sure no one was looking Blue took his chance and dashed out the door before he was spotted.

Now free to roam the Autobot base the small gray and red form made his way through the corridors. Bluestreak looked around the corner. Good, no one was around. The little Praxian sparkling rushed down the hall keeping his optics open for the target in his quest. He knew the caretakers wouldn't like that he had snuck out but he needed to find. . .

". . . Jazz and Prowl will be there as well," a deep voice spoke up in another corridor.

Bluestreak almost jumped but struggled to keep his calm, the unknown voice had said Prowl! He edged towards the corridor and peeked around to see a pink armored femme talking to a tall blue and white bot. The femme he recognized as Elite One, she had often come to see him when he had been recovering. But he didn't know the other bot.

"Anyone else?" Elita asked.

"I don't think so and everyone should be there soon. Shall we proceed?"

"After you Ultra Magnus," Elita gestured down the hall.

As the two bots walked away Bluestreak followed them trying to make sure they didn't see him. They had said Prowl would be where they were going, if he followed them and wasn't caught they would take him straight to his guardian.

The two stopped by a doorway to talk to another bot, making sure to be as small as possible Blue ducked onto the room. Seeing no good hiding places he ducked under the table and curled up on the floor to wait for Prowl's arrival.

* * *

Jazz and Prowl arrived to find Elita One and Ultra Magnus talking to Kup. The five entered the room and took their seats thought Jazz glanced around when he thought he heard something.

Ratchet arrived followed soon after by Red Alert and Blaster. Then Perceptor and Wheeljack. Optimus Prime arrived not long after them followed by Ironhide. Everyone rose when he entered but he waved for them to sit as he and his bodyguard took their seats.

"I won't waste time on pleasantries, we all know why we're here. Prowl you may begin." Optimus nodded to the Praxian who stood.

Glancing at his datapad he began reading, "As everyone knows three Deca-cycle's ago the Decepticons attack the neutral city Praxus. It's believed that the attack on Praxus was the Decepticons to show their strength. That nowhere is safe."

"If you don't join you'll die," Elita stated.

"Yes."

"That sounds like him," Ironhide grumbled. Then he slammed his fist onto the table, "An entire city. . . **AN ENTIRE CITY!**"

"Genocide, plain and simple," Optimus uttered softly in disgust.

"While it weight's heavily on all of us," Ultra Magnus spoke up, "All we can do now is prepare for the Decepticons next strike."

"Which could be anything," Kup snapped. "They just showed there willing to do anything! Even mass murder!"

Jazz spoke up, "Were gatherin' as much info as we can. For now th' Cons are stayin' pretty quiet."

"No doubt to let the weight of what they've done seep in," Optimus uttered, "Hoping despair will spread among Autobot's and neutrals."

"How is the little one?" Elita spoke up. No one needed to ask who the '_little one_' was.

Ratchet looked at his notes, "He's coming along. Slowly but he's opening up, mainly to his guardian Prowl here."

All optics shifted back to Prowl. He continued to give his report, which included Bluestreak's recovery. "He's still quiet and stay's by my side. We're hoping he'll be well enough in a few weeks to begin sessions with Rung but with the trauma he's endured it will take a long time."

"Let's just hope it's not permanent," Kup muttered.

"I'm no psychiatrist but something like this will stay with him for the rest of his life," Ratchet cut in. "All we can do is help him endure."

"Is it wise to let the sparkling get so attached to one mech?" Magnus spoke up. Jazz gave him a sour look and a flash of worry passed through Prowl's optics but no one saw it.

"I agree." Ironhide was one of many who didn't think Prowl would make a good caretaker for little Bluestreak and he made his opinion known. Even now Prowl stood there all calm and controlled, not showing much emotion while talking about his own city that was just destroyed.

"It would be worst to _force_ him to spend time with others right now," Ratchet snapped.

"I'm just making sure Bluestreak is receiving help," Magnus argued.

Ratchet just muttered something that sounded like, "Wait till you raise kids."

"Sir," Prowl addressed the Prime, "Permission to continue." At Optimus nod he went back to his report. "There has been a rise in recruits for the army since Praxus." Out of the corner of his optic he noticed Red Alert looking around.

"Th' only good thing ta come out of this tragedy," Ironhide muttered.

"How are these new recruits settling in?" Elita asked.

"Very well," Magnus answered "They've passed. . ."

That noise was heard again, louder this time. Now everyone looked around. It sounded like door wings, but Prowl was the only one with door wings and his hadn't moved.

"What is that?" Ratchet demanded.

"Is it coming from outside?" Magnus asked.

"The rooms are soundproof," Red Alert informed them.

"No. I think it's coming from under here," Elita said looking under the table, "Oh!" She exclaimed causing everyone to tense but that quickly faded when she said, "Hello little one, how did you get in here?"

That caused everyone to join here in looking under the table where they were greeted with the sight of Bluestreak huddling there, his door wings twitching. As soon as everyone looked at him he scooted closer to a shocked Prowl and grabbed his leg.

Everyone was quiet for a long moment till. "D'awww, that's cute," Blaster declared.

Not knowing what else to do Prowl scooped up Blue and held him. Some of the looks he was receiving were a mix of annoyed, worried and just plain amused. Prime looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

Magnus who looked unamused by the whole thing asked, "Did you know he was here?"

"No," Prowl answered. "I. . . he should have been with the caretakers. He. . . must of snuck away."

"He's surly missed by now. As his guardian you weren't alerted?"

"As is mandatory for these meetings I had turned off my comm." Prowl answered. He quickly activated it to find twenty worried messages about Blue's disappearance.

"This is a complete breach of security!" Red Alert cried.

"Yo' head of security," Blaster joked earning a very nasty look in return.

"If everyone will calm down, I highly doubt this counts as a disaster," Optimus calm voice got everyone's attention. "So if we can proceed. . ."

"Sir!" Magnus spoke up, "We cannot continue with the sparkling present, it's a complete disregard of. . ."

"Ah, come on Magnus. He's ah kid," Jazz spoke up. "What's he goin' do?"

"I don't see the problem with letting Bluestreak sitting through the rest of the meeting," Elita replied.

"Yeah," Wheeljack shrugged, "It's not like we're talking about anything top secret. He's already sat though half the meeting anyways."

"As long as he's quiet I see no reason not to let him stay," Perceptor spoke up not bothering to look up from his datapad.

"Then if we may continue," Optimus nodded to Prowl.

Sending a reply that Blue had been found and was okay to the caretakers Prowl still holding Bluestreak who started to doze in his arms returned to finishing his report. "Were trying to put extra security in the cities, the ones that want our help, but we may not be able to protect them all. For now the best we can do is keep an optic on the Decepticons movements and make sure everyone is on high alert."

"Were tryin' to gather as much info as we can," Jazz spoke up, "But it's hard ta crack their databanks."

"My teams are also trying to gather intel as well," Elita looked off into the distance, "But we haven't been able to gather much either." She glanced at Bluestreak who gave her a small wave and a smile came to her face.

"Then all we can do is be prepared," Optimus sounded graver than usual.

"Will be ready for them next time," Kup declared. He noticed Bluestreak watching him. Blue then gave Kup a wave as well. Surprised the old warrior returned the wave.

With a big grin Blaster gave an enthusiastic wave earning an annoyed look from Magnus.

Prowl decided to wrap up his report, "As you stated all we can do is be prepared. Tactical is already working on a number of plans but without knowing their next move it's challenging."

Optimus nodded, "Alright does anyone have anything to add?" No one did. "Alright everyone, meeting dismissed." Everyone rose and began filling out the door.

"Well, that was thoroughly embarrassing," Prowl declared

"I don't know, I think the little guy liven things up," Blaster laughed as he and Jazz followed Prowl out. "It sure fritz Red's nerves."

Wheeljack laughed, "He sure did."

Before Prowl could respond Optimus halted him. "Prowl, a word."

The others gave him sympatric looks which did not help, the former enforcer turned to his Prime. Yes sir."

"At ease Prowl, you're not in trouble." Now Prowl was sure Optimus was smiling under his battle mask. "I agree we shouldn't push Bluestreak but for situations like these maybe you should see if there's anyone else he'll be comfortable with when you can't be there, he might not be ready to be left in a big group yet."

Prowl nodded, "Yes sir, I will look into it."

Optimus nodded, "Good." He gave Blue a pat on the helm. "Not that I mind him sitting through a meeting, mind you. You may return to your duty's, I will see you later."

After Optimus left Prowl looked at the little one in his arms, "What am I going to do with you?" A yawn was his only answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers: Before We Were Warriors

Chapter 3

**(Chromia and Moonracer) **

Chromia had been surprised to say the least when Optimus had called her to his office and she found him with a small cyan armored femme sparkling in his arms.

When she asked where he had gotten the little one Optimus had explained that when he had gone to see his mentor Alpha Trion the ancient bot had discovered the sparkling had somehow gotten into his hidden lab. The old bot had given her to Optimus, 'though he had been sadden to see her go mentioning something about reminding him of a green armored femme he once knew,' but he knew it was best for Optimus to take her back to the Autobots.

After Optimus finished his story Chromia gave him a knowing smirk, "I guess I wasn't called here just to meet the new kid."

"Nothing get's by you Chromia," Optimus chuckled. "But yes, because you've been suspended from active duty for the foreseeable future. . ."

"Which I'm still ticked about," the blue femme growled. "Starscream get's one lucky shot and your considered unfit for duty. I keep telling everyone I'm fine but _noooooo_, it's too risky."

"As I understand a cracked casting over you spark is nothing to take lightly."

"All right, all right I get it," Chromia gave in. "So what is it you want me to do?"

"I was hoping maybe you could use some of your free time to become a caretaker."

The blue armored femme stared at him surprised, "You want _me_ to be her caretaker?" At his nod she shook her helm, "Most people would probably say I'm not caretaker material and I'd probably agree with them."

"Chromia you think too little of yourself. I think you'll be a wonderful caretaker."

The blue armored femme thought it over. "Well. . . I really got nothing else going for me right now. . . expect paperwork," she added with some disband. "Alright I'll do it." Optimus handed the sleepily femling to her. A smile spread across Chromia's face as her new charge snuggled against her and continued to sleep. Then the smile turned into a grin and she glanced at Optimus, "Just one thing. . ."

". . . Yes?"

"Don't tell Ironhide," her grin widened, "I want this to be a surprise."

"Oh I'm sure he will be," Optimus replied with a chuckle.

* * *

Chromia left Optimus office with the little one in her arms, "Well kid it looks like we're going to be together for awhile." The sparkling just curled against her causing the usually tough warrior's smile to widen. Now to tackle the bane of her existence. . . paperwork.

Until her injury healed she was stuck with datapads, she entered her office to get to work. She placed the sparkling on the desk and picked up the first pad and sighed as she looked it over. At least she could help with troop movements and defenses until she was well enough to return to active duty. Bashing Cons was more her style. She smirked as she made some changes to the troop movements, when they first meet her some mechs tended to underestimate the blue femme but she quickly put them in their place. Sometimes Ironhide helped her.

A noise made the blue femme glanced at the sparkling to find she was now wide awake and looking at her. Chromia offered her a smile, she couldn't wait to introduce her to the big lug. The sparkling sat there quietly as Chromia continued through the stack of datapads but after awhile the sparkling started to fidget. Using the excuse to finish the datapads later Chromia scooped the femling up and stood, "Alright kid, let's get out of here."

She left the office and walked down the corridor but the sparkling started struggling and pointed to the floor kicking her peds about. "You want to walk?" At a nod Chromia placed the sparkling on the ground and she started jumping up and down excitedly while keeping pace with the older femme. Chromia then became aware of the sound of running and a mech ran by them towards some unknown designation. Chromia didn't think too much on it until the femling squealed and took off after him. "What. . . Oh no you don't." Chromia took off after her, who knew something so small could be so fast. "KID!" But the sparkling ignored her and ran around a corner. By the time Chromia reached the corridor her charge was gone. _Great, where did the kid go_.

She then noticed a vent pulled off its hinges.

* * *

The cyan femling crawled through the vents with a big grin, she didn't know where she was going but she was happy to find out. She finally reached the end of the conduits and pushed the vent down, the little femling started to crawl out when she yelped as something grabbed her.

"Got ya." The sparkling squealed as a pair of servos lifted her up and she found herself face to face with Chromia. "Sorry kid but this adventure's over." The sparkling fussed as Chromia made her way to her quarters, all the way the femling kept kicking her legs like she wanted to run again. "You just love to race don't you." The sparkling just giggled. "Kid, what am I going to do with you?" A bright smile and another giggle was her answer. Chromia laughed, "I like your spunk kid." They finally reached hers and Ironhide's quarters and the blue femme opened the door stepping inside to find Ironhide wasn't back yet. The little femmling gazed about curiously. "Well kid it's not much but it's home." The sparkling giggled and made a grabbing motion at a blaster placed on a table not far, they would need to sparkling poof the place but first things first, the kid needed a name. "Hmm, what to name you?" So far she knew the kid liked to race.

As she was pondering this Ironhide walked in, "Chromia you're not going to believe the day I had. . ." The red warrior stopped in mid sentence and stared at his spark mate.

"Hey Ironhide," Chromia replied turning to him.

Ironhide stared at her, "Chromia. . . what are you holding?"

She gave him a smirk, "Ironhide meet. . . Moonracer."


End file.
